


December Forever

by PHATcoochiecoupon69



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Cute, Description of death but not vivid, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Reincarnation, Sad, Some adult themes, Wholesome, death (past death)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHATcoochiecoupon69/pseuds/PHATcoochiecoupon69
Summary: Reincarnation AU where one person is supposed to remember their past life together and the other doesn’t; but something goes wrong. The only time George can see his past life is when his life is in danger. See the story of hardship our couple goes through in their quest to fall in love. (This au will be PACKED with metaphors so keep a eye out, might give you insight into future chapters!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, dream/ georgenotfound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	December Forever

observing the statue, George scowled and violently threw his apron on the floor in a rage with a loud huff that echoed through the empty concrete studio. He moved forward and cupped the cheek of the statue he had been sculpting for about a week now, a tear falling down his cheek in exasperation “am I just a bad artist? Why do you look so- so weird?! Why can’t I get your stupid face right!” He growled to himself, he resisted the urge to squash the wet clay into a shapeless ball once again. He sighed deep and moved down to pick up his apron once again, dusting off his hands of the dried clay that covered his palms like a second skin. he slid the apron back on and grabbed his ribbon wire, beginning to rework the nose of the statue “you’re a stubborn one. You must’ve been a lawyer in a past life”he teased to cheer himself up. he thought for a moment “your so unobtainable, like a mirage? No no, that doesn’t sound quite right.. like....” he went quiet, continuing to sculpt the clay silently for a few minutes before gasping is small realization “dream. That’s what I’ll call you. _My dream_ -“ he pulled away with a small smile as he observed the statue before frowning abruptly “how did you get worse?”

He leaned back a little more- maybe it wasn’t that- _he didn’t get to finish his though_ t he fell backwards, suddenly he saw flashes of meadows and starry skies he couldn’t quite place.. a field of yellow flowers and the hot sunlight beaming on his tired body- green eyes staring into his, bright and overjoyed as the candlelight danced around, making the green turn fade into tones of emerald and evergreen- the smell of blood and petunias.. tulips on his bedside, a man sobbing so loud it made his ears ring..it was all so familiar; but so foreign, he was seeing someone else’s life.. someone happier than he. Is this what they meant when they say he had a “old soul?” Who was this? Why were they in his head? And.... _why he crying?_

a warm embrace knocked him out of his thoughts- the whiplash making him let out a loud gasp, he just was pulled out of the ocean.. gasping like a diver as they hit the chilled air the ocean sent over the foamed waves of bacteria and saltwater.. his lungs screamed for air. Suffocated. “ _hey- hey!_ You alright? _shit_ I heard a scream— god they could expel you for such carelessnes- hey? Are you crying? L-listen I didn’t-“ George suddenly smiled wide through his tears, looking up at the man that caught him with a joyful light through his tears “that’s it! I know what he looks like!” The man raised a eyebrow softly “um.. o-okay? I’m gonna— head out...? You feel alright? Should I call someone?” George shook his head “I’m sorry, that was rude of me! George!” He held out his hand eagerly to the stranger who slowly took it with a small smile playing on his lips despite his confusion “your a odd one arent you? Clay” 

George nodded before suddenly freezing “wait, clay? Like- your- aren’t you that uh- the um..” George snapped his fingers as he tried to think of the name, clay chuckled “I work for this schools newspaper- you probably know me because I wrote that article about Wilbur Soot? Yeah- I get that a lot.. he goes to Calarts now! So uh- you know” he winked playfully “impress me and I might just get your name out there! Haha...” the stranger was awkward, but was dressed like a real professional despite that, he seemed out of place among the other snooty art critics he had seen in the past. “Here- I’ve been trying to pass these out all morning anyway” clay handed George a pamphlet “we are having a zine competition to raise money for artists around the world.. the winner gets 10,000$ donated to their school and a free ride to calarts.” George thought for a moment as he looked over the pamphlet “oh- really? I’ll definitely submit something if i have time-thank you again! For catching me and stuff!” Clay smiled and waved him off humbly “ah- it’s nothing.. well- I’m gonna head to the pottery classes and hand these out. Good luck with your sculpture!” And with a wave he walked out of the room.

_He took the warmth with him_

George put on a extra sweater a few moments later, wondering why the heater stopped working


End file.
